Can't Believe It's Been
by AKATattoohero
Summary: The Citadel Council has a celebration planned for the 20th Anniversary for the Normandy's crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Believe It's Been...**

Households across the galaxy are preparing for a celebration. A celebration twenty years in the making. Millions, billions lost their life when the Reapers finally attacked back in 2186. Three years earlier Commander Leia Shepard warned them, did those in power listen to her? No they did not. It didn't matter in the end. One Alliance frigate, the Normandy SR-2 was the tip of the spear that lead the army that finally defeated a foe no one had defeated since Leviathan created the AI to solve the organic/synthetic problem. Every fifty-thousand years, they return from dark space, harvest all organic and synthetic life, destroy and evidence of their existence then they head back to dark space to wait until the next evolution cycle is ready to be harvested.

That ended when the Commander blew up a conduct which caused the Citadel to explode, but the Crucible also sent out a red beam through the mass relays killing every reaper in the galaxy, along with all forms of synthetic life.. Destroying the relays in the process, but they were fixed easily enough with the help of scientist from all species including the rachni. When the work on the relays was completed, the rachni went back through the relay and hasn't been a problem for the galaxy since. The races especially the brogan keep an eye on them the best they can. The other issue for the galaxy is the leviathans and their mind control capabilities. Any artifacts left behind by them have been destroyed, but the Citadel Council knows there are more they've not found.

Even Aria T'Loak takes them seriously and if there are any news of one in the Terminus, she sends in a team to destroy it. They seem content staying on 2181 Depoina and everyone is content on letting them be. They're not detectable from space being so far underwater. Their defenses around the planet are assumed intact, but no military or merc group is willing to try to land on the planet to find out. Once is enough for Shepard and her crew. As brave as these men and woman are, they're content on leaving the leviathans along. Let them watch from afar, but destroy their artifacts to keep them from controlling those around them.

Every homeworld is having their own celebration, but those celebrations are also tied to the celebration on the Citadel. The one revolving around the Normandy's crew lead by Commander Shepard. Everyone who served on the SR-1 or SR-2 and still alive will be in attendance. For some, it's been years since they've seen each other. Most are in constant communication with each other in some type form because they all live in different star systems across the galaxy.

Rannoch

Tali and her family are nervous about seeing everyone again. The last time everyone from the Normandy were together, they witnessed Shepard and T'Soni exchange vows of marriage a few weeks after the war ended. It's been twenty years. Tali has always kept in contact with Shepard and Liara. Things between her and Garrus faded over time, but they have stayed in touch, or as in touch as Garrus is with his life taking him in several different directions. Tali cares about those she served with on the Normandy.

Jack and Miranda had their moments. Tali had hers with Legion, but Tali grew to respect the geth, who in the end finally said I instead of we. She still can't imagine what life would be like if the human hadn't yelled at Admiral Han'Gerrel to stop attacking the geth and the quarian Admiral actually listening to Shepard. A day doesn't go by without Tali thinking about what could have been. What could have happened if Liara hadn't recovered Shepard's body and given her to Cerberus. What could have happened if Cerberus wasn't able to bring the Commander back to how she was the day the SSV Normandy blew up. What would have happened if Joker hadn't unshackled EDI.

As much as Tali hates the idea of Cerberus and what they did to her people, she has to admire the few successes they did like rebuilding Shepard and creating EDI. She'll be the first to admit, she didn't like EDI at first, she didn't like Legion either. However, both AI's proved they were not only trust worthy, but also friends. The galaxy is lesser because they're both gone, collateral damage from Shepard destroying the Reapers.

Tali smiles at her husband, Phin'Dara as he helps their son, Rael'Dara into his environmental suit. "The progress you and the other scientists have made the past two decades is amazing. Even without more help from the geth. Wearing a suit at his age is something we didn't get to do." She smiles at Phin before place her lips against his left cheek. Looking at young Rael, kissing his forehead before putting the final piece to his little suit, the gray-tinted face plate.

"I know, we were restricted to the clean room until we were old enough for our suits. Rael only needs a suit if we go off-planet and I think this trip is something he needs to be a part of and he's not the only child going," replies Phin as he helps his son stand then walk in the suit for the first time.

Tali watches her husband working with her son. She doubts her father put as much effort into her life as Phin has with their son. She feels she's the luckiest quarian alive. She found someone who loves her for being Tali. Not because she's an Admiral's daughter or even an Admiral, herself, but because she's Tali. The best thing about Phin is he's the opposite of her father. Family comes first, not work.

Phin hasn't told his wife, but he's very nervous about meeting the people Tali worked with during the war with not only the geth, but with the Reapers. He's met most of them when they got married three years ago, but he never got the chance to sit and get to know Tali's friends from the Normandy. He's unsure who makes him more nervous, Leia Shepard or Tali's former turian boyfriend, Garrus Vakarian.

Palaven

Dottae Vakarian's nerves are raging. She's six to seven weeks before she's due to deliver her first child with Garrus. Her doctor has given her blessing for the couple to attend the festivities on the Citadel. Outside of pregnancy jitters, she's very nervous about meeting the Normandy's crew, especially the ship's captain, Leia Shepard. "Garrus!, yells Dottae. "Where are you?" She looks around their small two-bedroom apartment, but doesn't see her husband in the apartment.

Garrus shakes his head and picks up his pace when he hears Dottae yelling his name. "Dot-dot, calm down. I was just taking our things to the taxi." He worms his arms around her waist then places his chin on her shoulder. "I don't understand why you're so nervous. It's just Shepard."

The casual way he says "Shepard" has Dottae turning around as fast as a pregnant turian can turn. "Urgh. She's..."

"She's what? Shepard is someone anyone can approach and yet most are too afraid to do so. Like you." Garrus playfully pokes his wife's arm with a sheepish grin on his face. "Seriously, it's no big deal. Within five minutes you'll stop being nervous and just blend in with everyone else. I promise."

Dottae's face grows serious as she glares at Garrus. It softens as she hugs him. "I hate you."

"I know you do. Ready to go, Dot-dot?" asks Garrus before he places a soft kiss on Dottae's lips. This is just the beginning for Dottae's emotional comments that say the opposite of what she means. He closes his eyes and remembers what Shepard told him. Be prepared to have the woman you love berate you for no reason. She'll apologize before and probably after the baby is born, Liara did all three times according to Shepard.

Dottae places her head on her husband's shoulder and basks in the warm of his embrace. _You know Dottae, you need to apologize to him. He has taken everything in stride and you have be starting to get mean. It's not his fault, well, yes it is. Well, no it's not. He's going to make a great father._ "Yes, my sweet, I'm as ready as I'm going to be." She places a soft kiss on his scarred cheek.

Garrus opens the closet door to grab the bag containing his gear, armor and sniper rifle. He's getting together with members of the Normandy. Someone is going to challenge someone to a shooting contest or compete for high score at Armax Areana. So, the turian plans on being prepared. Better to have his gear than need it and not have it. Something he learned while working with Shepard taking out Saren, the Collectors, and finally the Reapers.

"You are not taking your gear with you are you? Why?" inquires the female turian with white face paint across her nose and across her forehead.

"Because, this is the crew of the Normandy. Someone will want to shoot something and I want to make sure I'm prepared. Besides if we end up at the Armax Arena, you can root for me to get high score." Garrus moves his arms outward with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Spirits." Dottae shakes her head with her right hand on her forehead, stifling a chuckle at the idea people are willing to brag about their skill after all these years. Then she thinks not everyone on the Normandy was human and she's sure some of the krogan will want to strut their stuff. She checks to make sure all the lights are off as they leave for their weekend adventure to the Citadel to celebrate with Garrus' friends and crew mates from the war.

Earth

Retired Major Kaidan Alenko relaxes in a recliner on the beach overlooking the Pacific Ocean watching his adoptive children play in the sand. A few months after recovering from the house explosion while helping Shepard ambush an ambush involving the former Prime Minster Landon Presinscot, he finally married Steve Cortez and within two months after saying their vows they started the adoption process after taken the siblings in as foster kids shortly after their parents death. Travis and Sabrina were orphaned when Sabrina was twenty-one months old. Today, Travis is ten and Sabrina is six.

Steve's late getting home from his shuttle runs to and from the Citadel, but Kaidan expected it with all the extra traffic between Earth and the Citadel. Both Alliance Officers retired roughly thirteen months ago. The first thing Steve did was to get his foot in the door of a fledgling shuttle company taking people between the Citadel and Earth. For an extra fee, they will also take people to Luna or Mars, but nothing outside the Sol System.

The tide is starting to change because the waves are getting closer to where the kids are playing. Kaidan stands and starts to yell, "Be careful, wave incoming!"

The wave crashes against the shore and floods the sand castle Sabrina was working. She squeaks and jumps away from the waves and the cold water those waves bring. "Papa. Papa, the water is cold." The young girl runs into Kaidan's waiting arm.

"I'm sure it is," replies the biotic. A quick smooch on Sabrina's cheek before he puts his daughter back on the ground.

Travis stands, allowing the water to sink his feet into the sand. He pounds his chest at the waves. "I'm Travis Michael Alenko-Cortez and this is my beach! You, cold waves, will not freeze me!" The young lad sinks a little with each wave and finally moves when the water reaches his calves.

"Papa, Travis is loco. The water is cold." Sabrina points to her older brother. "I'm going inside, I'm getting cold." She takes four steps and sees Steve heading in their directions. "Dad's home." She runs into Steve's arms as fast and graceful as a six-year-old can in loose sand.

"Travis, stop horsing around and get out of the water right now and your dad's home so we can finish getting ready for our trip to the Citadel," demands Kaidan in an authoritative voice. It's an unusually warm December day in Vancouver but the water temp is near the normal eight degrees. Kaidan has been discussing with Steve about him taking Travis for the New Year's Day dip with the Vancouver Polar Bear Swim Club.

"But I'm getting ready for the dip on New Years Day. We are going right?" asks Travis as he heads to his parents and sister.

Steve answers, "Papa and I are still discussing it. We'll have an answer for you when we get back from our trip. I promise." He kisses Kaidan's lips. "I got home as fast as I could, but traffic at the Citadel is getting heavy and heavier by the hour and it will be that way the entire weekend. I took Monday off because of it but I'll make it up on Saturday."

"That's okay, I don't need to be back at work until Wednesday. I never thought being a recruiter for the Alliance would be my future, but I actually love my job. I get to help other biotics and other kids. Best part about it is being able to have moments like today. Relaxing on the beach even in December." Kaidan offers his hand to his son, which Travis takes. Steve is carrying Sabrina on his shoulders as the family walks back to their beach house.

Everyone is excited about this trip. For the adults, it's a chance to spend time with the greatest group of soldiers that ever existed. It's been far too long since the entire crew was together. Steve thinks The Citadel reopening is when he saw everyone last. Everyone scattered after the war ended. Which is to be expected with a crew that has as many non-humans on a human vessel. It will be good to see everyone again.

Elysium

"... I don't want to go to the Citadel and miss school today. I don't. Why can't we leave after we get home from school?" asks a frustrated Gaia T'Soni. "We're supposed to be reviewing for a test on Monday and I'm going to miss it."

Leia stands in front of her middle daughter, letting the youth vent before showing her the datapad with a cheat sheet for Gaia to study with while at the Citadel. Kaja has homework to do as well, but she's glad she's missing school today. Kaja already plans on doing her homework in the way to the Citadel and hopes she gets it done before they get there.

"But..."

"Stop it right now, Gaia. Here..." Leia hands over the datapad. "I don't want to hear another word about it. Understand?"

Gaia's eyes light up when she sees what's on the datapad. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you," says the youth as she hugs her father before running into her room to finish packing her bag.

"Why do you let her vent at you like that?" asks Liara. The asari shakes her head in disbelief.

Shepard's brow furrows in surprise. "What?"

Liara shakes her head, waves her hand at Shepard then walks into their bedroom to see if she missed anything. Stops when she sees Olivia leave her bedroom in a hurry.

Olivia comes flying out of her room. "I need help closing my bag."

"Liv, you can't take everything you've packed. It won't fit," says Liara when she sees the youngster's attempt at packing her own bag. Every toy the tyke owns is overflowing the bag.

Leia looks at her youngest. "Umm, Liv, pick two toys and you have to leave the rest."

Liv sticks her bottom lip out as far as she can, pouting the best she can at being told only two toys. "I can't pick only two, dad."

"Well, since you can't decide. I'll pick for you. How about that, Liv?" asks Shepard as she gets down on one knee so she can look at her daughter in the eyes without Liv looking up at her.

Kaja yells her opinion from the hallway. "Don't trust her, Liv, she won't pick any toys. She did that to me once." She peaks her head in the doorway. A big goofy look is on her face.

Leia almost chuckles while Liara glares at her eldest. Liv looks at Kaja then to her mom then dad before asking, "New toy if I leave them all home?"

Kaja does a fist pump when she hears Liv's question. "Good one, sis."

Leia grins at Liv then looks at Liara with a 'I don't care' look on her face and a shoulder shrug to go with it.

Liara takes the cue from her bondmate and responds, "Fine, but it's the only thing you're getting. Understand?"

Olivia is only four, but she understands things a normal four-year-old doesn't yet grasp. Liv nods to her mom and pushes all the toys into the floor the picks out the toys inside the bag.

"Kaja, you can help your sister pick her toys up." Leia grins at her eldest then goes to check on Gaia's progress.

The eldest nods to her father then kneels down on to her left knee to help her baby sister pick up her toys. Leia and Liara check and double-check the security. This is the first trip the family has taken where Hannah Shepard and Dr. Karin Chakwas are not keeping an eye on it while they're gone. Everyone from the Normandy is part of the festivities at the Citadel, so no one either one trusts to keep an eye on their house. The two adults hope the security measure they put in place work as intended and they both hope no one bothers their home while they're gone. With the type of work Liara does, it pays to be overly cautious.

Citadel

The hotel the Citadel Council arraigned for the Normandy's crew and their family is The Hotel Kush. The hotel's owner Eli Kushenheimer is more than happy to accommodate everyone, including the krogan. Hotel has hired a few more security to handle anything the krogan might do. Urdnot Grunt's exploits on the Citadel are legendary and every hotel owner on the Presidium has been told about the stories.

The hotel's head of security, a turian named Faustus, enters the owner's office. "Mr. Kushenheimer, are you sure it's wise to allow the krogan, Urdnot Grunt, to stay here?"

"Is the retired General Shepard on the guest list as well, Faustus?" replies Mr. Kushenheimer.

The turian nods while replying, "Yes, sir, she is. You think Shepard can keep the krogan in line?"

The small stature human with salt n' pepper colored hair smiles at his head of security. "I guarantee it, Faustus. You added four krogan to the staff to handle if something does arise."

The guarantee is all Faustus needs to hear concerning a potential problem. Grunt getting drunk is a potential problem even with Shepard being around. The hotel doesn't need anything to catch on fire from him throwing a bottle of ryncol at it. The shift leader communicates with Faustus the lobby is starting to fill, but no sign of the krogan or Shepard. Seeing vid footage via his omni-tool and see the clerks getting everyone checked in, the turian heads to his office to watch the activities from the comfort of his office.

The hotel's lobby is overflowing with guests. Brothers in arms are getting reacquainted again and their children are meeting each other for the first time. The clerks are checking them in quick enough for the kids to get bored waiting in line. Majority of the crew are in committed relationships and most of those couples have one or more children. For years Shepard and Liara had the most. Until Ken and Gabby had their second set of twins four years ago. Twin boys are the oldest, nine and boy and girl, four.

Everyone has checked in. The lobby is empty, the hotel's bar is lively. Eli Kushenheimer knocks on Faustus' office door. "I'm headed home. Everyone has checked in and no problems with anyone. I suggest you do that same, Faustus."

"I will, sir. I'm about to leave myself, but I plan in being back by between 0500 and 0530. The parade starts at 0900, but don't they have to be at the start in the Kithoi Ward by 0730?" asks the turian as he gets up to leave with his boss. The turian towers over the human as they leave the hotel together. Both are happy the check-in went without any issues, but Fautus still doesn't trust Urdnot Grunt and really wishes the krogan wasn't staying at the hotel, but that's not his decision. All he can do is react to anything Grunt might do or the other younger krogan, Urdnot Mordin.

 **A/N:** This story is in four parts. I'm not 100% happy with the ending, but decided to go ahead and give it to you anyway. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning

The day has finally arrived. Traffic between the Presidium and the Wards is restricted to a few traffic lanes connecting the wards, but all traffic to the Presidium is closed for the parade which starts at 0900. The parade is being broadcast to every planet in the galaxy. There are cameras posted in as many spaces along the parade route as they were allowed by C-Sec. Most of those broadcasting are doing so from some place along the Presidium, except for one broadcasting team from Omega that is set up in the junction between the Presidium and Bachjret Ward.

While the galaxy is excited to see the parade, to see the galaxy's greatest heroes. Those involved with the parade are happy, but the excitement wore off once the younger kids realized they were waiting for everyone to eat the provided breakfast and there's a provided lunch at the end of the route. The Citadel Council spared no expense. They paid for everyone's room and meals before and after the parade, plus the formal gathering for dinner at LuLu's MooMoo then the rest of the night there's a party at LuLu's MooMoo Lounge upstairs from the restaurant. Sunday is a family-friendly barbecue picnic at Torus Recreation Park in the Zakera Ward.

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, the Normandy's pilot nods in contentment about being in the first vehicle of the Normandy caravan of vehicles. "I'm still a rock star!" shouts the pilot as he gets into the truck for the Normandy's crew who was serving under the late Admiral David Anderson before the retired General Shepard took command of the vessel when she was made a Spectre.

"Papa, he's weird," says Sabrina. Her left arm is pointing at Joker as she looks up at Kaidan.

The retired Spectre picks his daughter up, "You don't know the half of it." A smooch hits the youth's cheek as he helps her into the vehicle.

Steve adds, "I think everyone on the Normandy is weird in their own special way. Even your Papa and I."

Kaja joins in saying as she points her thumb over her at Gaia, who is standing behind her, "That one is very weird."

Liara is about to say something to her oldest when a turian female with a datapad in her hand starts telling everyone to get inside their assigned vehicle because the front cars and floats are starting in five minutes. All the parents help their children into their seats and most want to sit by the edge so they can see the crowds.

Gaia is standing in her seat looking over the edge to see the crowd. The youth waves feverishly at the crowd as their vehicle starts moving. "This is great!"

Leia whispers to Liara, "Let Gaia be. This is something they probably won't experience again, so let her enjoy it. Besides the Council won't spend the money on this type event again. I don't plan on being in anymore parades. Do you?" The retired officer places her hand on her middle child's shoulder to get her to calm down, which Gaia does, but she keeps smiling and waving to the crowd.

Liara wraps her arm around her loves waist and says softly, "No, I don't. " as she smiles and waves at the crowd.

The crowd cheers louder when they get told the Normandy crew is coming by. The crowd is loud for the first vehicle which contains the original Normandy crew from Eden Prime. But the crowd gets as loud when the parade's grand marshal, the Prothean, Javik is announced.

Shepard and Joker start laughing when the route takes a left turn through a tunnel, Grunt's yelling echoes through the tunnel and is crystal clear from four cars away, "I AM KROGAN!" He's as animated as he is loud. The krogan in the crowd hear Grunt's yell and start yelling for the krogan in the parade.

Samara is in the same car as Grunt. The justicar can't keep herself from smiling at the krogan's excitement. "It's good, to see you like this, Urdnot Grunt."

"Yea, yea," replies Grunt before he starts laughing and waving at the crowd.

Jacob Taylor's twelve-year-old daughter, Susan, moves closer to her dad after Grunt's outburst. This is her first time around any krogan and it's her bad luck the one she's stuck with for three hours is very big and very loud. She keeps waving, but is rapidly getting bored and wishes she was some place else. Jacob's oldest, Shep, is enjoying every minute of the activities so far. He can't say he's excited about being one of the adults watching the kids while the adults get an adult party tonight. He points to the big screen, "Hey, Susan, look! We're on the big screen!"

Seeing herself on the big screen brings Susan out of her boredom. She fist-pumps, "Yes! Sam owes me ten credits!"

Jacob and his wife, Dr. Brynn Taylor snap their heads at their daughter with Brynn asking, "Why does Sam owe you ten credits?" Neither parent looks pleased with Susan.

Nerves kick in when Susan sees the look on her parent's faces. Neither one is happy she's betting with her friends from school. "Because Sam didn't believe me I was in the parade and he's said he'd give me ten credits if he saw me in the parade. So, I took him up on it."

Jacob's only reply is, "We'll talk about this later, young lady." His tone screams disapproval.

'I'm sorry," replies the pre-teen before she turns her attention back to those cheering as their vehicle slowly moves around the Presidium.

James Vega along with Samantha Traynor, her wife Abigail, and their six-year-old son, Trenton are in the last vehicle. Behind them is a small procession of C-Sec vehicles setting off their sirens every few minutes. Trenton covers his ears every time he hears them. Vega waves while complaining to Samantha. "Without us, the war doesn't get won. Am I right, Traynor or am I right?"

Samantha sighs as she smiles and keeps waving to the crowd. "I don't know about that, Vega."

"Oh come on. Without your help, we don't find Cerberus' Base or the Catalyst. Admit Traynor. You're the reason we won the war," teases Vega.

Trenton's dark brown-eyes grow big. "Is that true, mommy?"

"I analyzed data, Vega. I passed the info on to Shepard and that's it. Yes, some of it did help with the war. But I won't say I won it. That's on Shepard and you know it," replies Samantha with annoyance in her voice. She gets her son's attention back at waving at the ground, not listening to Vega complain about being the last vehicle.

Vega puts his hands up while saying, "All I'm saying is, we don't deserve to be in the last car. I was on the ground, fighting along side Shepard. We should be in the car with her, not back here." Vega stops complaining when the C-Sec cars behind them turn their sirens on again.

Samantha moves to the seat next to Vega. She continues to wave at the crowd as she leans to whisper into the tattooed human's ear, "Look Vega. You know why we're in the last car. We were the last people to join Shepard's crew and we're both lucky to be a part of it. I was only there working on the retro fits. You were following Alenko's orders to get to the Normandy."

Sarah Campbell, one of the war room guards, has had enough of Vega's complaining and decides to voice her opinion after tiring of Vega's comments, "Stow it, Vega. I am surprised you have the cojones to show up after the chicken shit you pulled on Shanxi, Vega. And here I am stuck with you in this vehicle, you!" She puts her right forefinger in Vega's face.

Vega looks at Sarah's finger, then looks right to left to see everyone's expression and none of them look too pleased including Bethany Westmoreland's two children. Samantha and her family are facing the crowd, trying to enjoy the rest of the parade. He knows Campbell is right. It did take a lot of cojones to show his face after what he did on Shanxi. Vega does the smart thing, he keeps his mouth shut, pretends to enjoy himself, and waves at the crowd. His plan all along was to talk to Shepard face-to-face, but after seeing how the few in the vehicle with him feels, he thinks it's best to just leave once the parade is over without talking to Shepard.

 _What were you thinking, Vega? You knew some would be pissed about Shanxi. And yet you bring your dumb ass to the parade anyway. Fuck, you knew Campbell was one of the supervising guards at Arcturus Station. I do want to talk to Shepard, hopefully I can find the words to express how sorry I am. Maybe this isn't the time for that. I don't know._ The bulky, tattooed human glaces over to Campbell, she has her attention towards the crowd. _Smile and wave, Vega, smile and wave. It will be over soon enough._

The second vehicle contains Wrex, Bakara, and their oldest son, Mordin. Tali and her family along with Garrus and his wife. Engineer Greg Adams and his date, Paula Walsh, round out the occupants. Paula shakes her head at the scene she sees in the car in front of hers. "What is that young asari doing? She's acting like this parade is for her?"

Urdnot Mordin says, "Oh. That's Gaia, she's weird like that."

Gaia T'Soni, the middle child, is waving, blowing kisses at the crowd and generally acting like the parade is for her and not her parents and those who served on the Normandy. The fourteen-year-old asari's face is lit up like a Christmas tree. If there's a happier person in the parade, you'd be hard press to find him or her.

Tali is the one person in the vehicle who has spent the most time around Shepard and her kids. Tali is the one who sees a young star in the making. Gaia is going to take the natural gifts bestowed to her by her parents and make a successful career as an actress, either on stage or on film. As much as she wants to stick up for Gaia, watching the aspiring young actress makes Tali giggle to herself. Gaia is acting like Gaia and to anyone who doesn't know her, she is acting weird. Tali admires her spirit and hopes she and Phin can provide a similar type of encouragement for their children. No matter what their interests are, Tali has sworn she won't do to her kids what her father did to her. Force them to fix her mistake, a mistake that almost cost their people everything.

Engineer Adams chuckles, "Well, she is entertaining. I bet she's a handful at home."

"She's not so bad. She will keep you on your toes though, but what kid won't do that?" replies Garrus. He's fully prepaid for parenthood and is actually looking forward to it.

Tali and Phin exchange glances before both look at their son. They both know Rael is a handful and their future child will add to it. Both are looking forward to it. The quarians have lifted the zero birth rate, but they've asked for couple to limit how many they have. Most feel two is a good number to have while they continue to rebuild Rannoch.

Mordin says as he points at the vehicle ahead of his, "She's weird. Look at her."

"This coming from a krogan who's named after a salarian. Talk about weird," retorts Garrus with a slight smirk on his face.

The young krogan spins to face the turian. He grumbles and glares at Garrus, but doesn't say anything after noticing the look on not only his mother's face, but also his father's. He'd rather have a name that fits who he is, a krogan. Not be named after the salarian, who did help cure the genophage. Still, he'd rather have a krogan name than a salarian. Hell, he'd rather be named Shepard or Shep. At least she's a fierce warrior and hero to his people. The young krogan shakes his head then turns back to the crowd so he doesn't say something that will get him into hot water with his parents. He wants badly to participate in the Armax Arena.

Bakara whispers to Wrex, he whispers back then smiles at his son. Wrex is proud of his son with Bakara. They both knew the name they gave him would cause him some grief and if that hasn't been the case. What they've accomplished the past two decades is nothing short of amazing. Rebuilding Tuchanka has been easier than expected, but it's getting the other clans to fully buy into Wrex's direction of not allowing for any type of aggression towards either the salarians or turians. They would not be free of the genophage without either one agreeing to it. And going after them will cause more pain and another genophage will be created, one that terminates the krogan because they can't be trusted.

The krogan need to change and Clan Urdnot is leading it. Wrex knows they wouldn't be moving forward without Bakara's help. She wouldn't have survived without the salaraian, Mordin Solus. While he wanted the name to be for a girl, but they had a boy instead and the name was meant for the first born. He doubts he'd used that name again for a male krogan. That was a time when Wrex gave Bakara everything she wanted. Including other females to mate with him. The older krogan shutters in his clothes a little thinking about those times when he needed more ice and not in his drink.

There are others making Wrex's job easier when it comes to working with the other races and not try for revenge for something their ancestors forced upon them by refusing to be cooperative centuries ago. The few who worked with the Alliance led mix-species strike teams learned the turians and salarians didn't resent them and were fully able to work together for a common goal. If they're able to work together in battle, they should be able to get along during peace. So far, it's been the case. Wrex hasn't exactly gotten his way with his krogan expansion plans, but they have been given back one planet they lost during the krogan rebellions.

Liara keeps glances at her middle daughter, she desperately wants to tell her to tone her enthusiasm down, but every time she's about to say something, Shepard shakes her head and mouths. Leave her be. Liara shakes her head when she sees Gaia bouncing. "Goddess."

The young asari's antics aren't going unnoticed by the Normandy's pilot, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau. "Look who's bouncing. I do wonder where she gets it from?" teases Joker as he looks at Gaia then at her mother, Liara T'Soni.

Shepard says in a tone most in the car hasn't heard in years, "Gaia, stop it now. Wave and smile. No blowing kisses or bouncing up and down." Gaia does at instructed, but she's not a happy kid for the moment. Her mood picks up when Leia leans down to place a soft peck on Gaia's cheek then whispers, "Thank you."

Liara cocks her head to the left, "What ever do you mean, Jeff?"

"You were bouncing when you and Shepard found Javik and brought him aboard the Normandy," replies Joker.

The elder asari shakes her head as she's trying hard to remember if she was actually bouncing or not. She's not remembering her bouncing like her daughter is today. "I was not...bouncing."

Steve makes a noise in disagreement with Liara's stance. He's remembering an asari with a different beat to her step when they got on the shuttle and she wasn't injured to cause the change in her step. She did seem very excited about the prothean joining the crew. "Hmm. I don't know about that. I think I saw a hint of bouncing when you got on the shuttle."

"See, shuttle pilot saw it too." Joker is grinning from ear to ear.

Liara turns to her love, "Shepard?"

The first human Spectre is having a hard time keeping a straight face. She remembers the conversation she had with Joker after talking to both Javik and then Liara in her quarters. Her excitement that day is very close to what Gaia is showing today. Putting her thumb and left forefinger in front of her face about an inch apart, Leia says softly, "Just a little."

 _Was there a bounce to my step? I don't remember walking any differently. Well, maybe. I was excited about finding Javik._ Liara brings her right hand up to her forehead thinking. All the adults are looking, watching, waiting on the asari response. Including Dr. Chakwas, who has remained quiet, but agrees with everyone, Liara had a bounce to her step after they found Javik. The kids glance at the adults from time to time, except for Gaia, she's focused solely on the crowd. Liara's ignoring them so she can think about the day they found Javik still in his stasis pod. She glances over to her love. _She still has that smirk. One, I normally love seeing, but not right now. Whew, I'm in luck we're at the end._

Travis nudges his sister to his left and Kaja to his right, "Look, look we're close to the end. Good, I'm hungry."

"Me too. I hope they have pizza for us. For some werid reason, I want pizza," replies Kaja.

Travis' face lights up at the thought of having pizza. He loves pizza, pepperoni with double cheese. Two kinds of cheese if the place carries it. "Yeeeaaaa, pizza sound great." He turns his head to his left, looks at his parents. "Think they'll have pizza for us?"

"Pizza! Pizza!" says Sabrina while bouncing a little and rubbing her hands together.

Kaidan replies to the kids, "I don't know. Shepard, Liara either of you know what type of food they have for us?"

And just like that, the topic changes and Liara's slight embarrassment dissipates quickly. "All I know is one restaurant has recently opened and they're using this as a chance to advertise," answers Liara.

Joker's next poke about the war is directed at Shepard. "As long as there no sushi and a fish tank, I think we'll be okay."

Shepard jabs back, "If so, I can always use you as the bait again," then winks at her former pilot.

Dr. Karin Chakwas can't help but enjoy herself while being around the old crew. They went through hell and back more than once and yet can still laugh and joke about what happened two decades later. She hasn't said much during the parade, but she has enjoyed every moment of it. From the crew teasing each other to Gaia's antics to Olivia falling asleep in a seat. Even the way Kaidan and Steve's kids act is fun for the doctor. While her greatest honor was serving with Shepard, her greatest pleasure is watching the crew's children grow up.

Chakwas sees Shepard's children the most, but a few times a year, someone is staying for a visit. Usually it's Kaidan and Steve or Tali, but she suspects she'll see Garrus' kids from time to time. Smiling as she watches Shepard wrap her arms around her youngest daughter to put the toddler up and places Liv next to her left shoulder, "I'm surprised she's been asleep for about an hour."

A waking asari asks, "Done?"

"Yup, all done." Leia smooches her daughter's cheek. She hands Liv over to Liara before she exits the vehicle.

One by one the vehicles drop the passengers off at the parade's end point. C-Sec funnels everyone through a maze of cars and barricades until they reach the area setup with six different types of food not including dextro-acid based food for the turians and quarians. Which they also have six different types of food to choose from. The food is for the Normandy crew, but also for C-Sec. To the kid's surprise the pizza is provided by the new restaurant Liara mentioned, Chef Mario's Thessian Pizzeria.

Chef Mario has created an unique pizzeria by using ingredients from Thessia in human recipes. Chef Mario has recently moved to the Citadel from Thessia where he's lived with his arari wife for the past five years. The restaurant has been open for less then two months and Mario hopes this events helps his sales. "Here we go everyone. Another wave of people who look very hungry headed our way," says Chef Mario to his staff working the parade.

With the abundance and variety of food for everyone involved in the parade, human and non-human alike, most are sampling a little of everything their species can eat with many eating more than they should with another free meal being provided at 1900. So far, everyone is getting along including the children. Which surprises some parents, but they expect their son or daughter to act up while being under guardian supervision. The guardians are volunteers like Hannah Shepard, Shala'Raan, and Kolyat Krios.

There's games for the kids to play both video and GUI board/card games. The hotel's conference rooms have been transformed into the children's playland with one room being a place for the kids to sleep until their parents pick them up. The hotel has asked for the children to be picked up and in their rooms by 0300 at the latest so the hotel's staff can turn those rooms into a breakfast buffet for the guests in the morning. Which might be a problem for some.

Shepard overhears Westmoreland and Campbell talking about the nerve of Vega to show up for the parade. "Take the girls to the hotel, Liara. I'm going to investigate something. I won't be long."

Kaja gives her father a disappointing look, "Dad?"

"Come on, Kaja. She'll be along shortly," orders Liara. She heard what the marines said about Vega, which makes her want to find where he's living. It has to be on the Citadel or Earth. Any where else is too far to show up for a three-hour event then leave again without saying too much to anyone.

Sarah uses facial cues to inform Bethany Shepard is headed towards their table. The two marines are sitting at a table alone while their families sit at other tables near them. Shepard points to an empty chair, "Mind if I join you?"

Bethany scoots her chair over, giving Shepard room to join them. "Of course not, General. Something we can do for you, ma'am?"

A somber grin on her face, Shepard sits in the empty chair. She's curious on why they're talking about Vega. She's not seen him nor has anyone else mentioned him. "Yes, I thought I overheard you mentioning James Vega. Is he here?" Her blue eyes move from the left slowly moving right scanning the area, looking for a glimpse of the tattooed marine before making eye contact with Westmoreland.

"Was, ma'am. He left as quietly as he entered. Our car was the only ones to see him and then he bitched about being in the last car. He shouldn't even have been here today. He should still be rotting for what he did," answers the now Lieutenant Westmoreland.

Leia stand, places her right hand flat on the table, leaning towards Westmoreland, "That wasn't your decision to make, Bethany. Did you see which direction he went?" Shepard's tone is firm and even, but she's a tad annoyed at the attitude of someone who only watched the war room door and wasn't assigned to the Normandy, but was there watching, guarding Joker like James did for her. She did her job, but made comments which made Shepard think she wasn't fit to lead. The attitude she has today makes Shepard wonder how she was giving an officer's commission.

Bethany shakes her head, "No, ma'am. Once we got out of the vehicle, I paid attention to my children not Vega."

"Thank you. Enjoy the rest of the evening. Tonight should be fun. I hope you're both looking forward to it." The retired General pushes her chair under the table then heads to the hotel. She contacts Liara about looking for Vega while she's en route. Leia isn't surprised when Liara gives her the address for Vega's apartment in the lower wards. "Thanks Liara. I won't be long, but buzz my omni-tool in an hour just in case."

The car changes direction, heading towards Tayseri Lower Ward. The further away from the Presidium Ring the dirtier the ward becomes. The old human adage, shit rolls down hill, is alive and well in each ward's lower levels. "Jeez, James, living in this dump?" mutters Shepard to herself as she parks the skycar near Vega's apartment building.

"Arrrg, what are you looking at human," growls a batarian sitting on the ground near the building's entrance.

Leia ignores the batarian, enters the building, then starts looking at apartment numbers. Vega's on the fourth floor, so the human Specter takes the stairs to get a quick workout even if its four flights of steps. Sprinting up the steps, the red-haired human takes a few cleansing breathes to calm her heart rate before opening the door to the fourth floor east corridor hallway. Apartments 420 and 418 are across the hall from the stairs. 419 is to the door's left with 417 being to the right.

Between apartments 416 and 414 is a T-intersection with more apartments down a north hallway. Exiting 433 is Vega, Shepard picks up her step to meet him by his apartment door. Stopping right next to the bulky tattooed human, Leia says, "So, James, this is where you're living now days?"

Vega turns around with his fist clinched ready to punch someone if needed. "Holy shit, Shepard?! Wha...What are you doing here?" He lowers his right arm and relaxes his fist then opens the door to let Shepard inside. "Here come on inside."

"Damn James, ever clean this place?" asks Shepard when she sees counters full of empty beer bottles and pizza boxes. Trash is overflowing onto the floor with more beer bottle but also tequila bottles and lime peels. It's only an one room apartment. She hates to see what the bathroom looks like Everything else is disgusting. She's surprised she hasn't seen any bugs until a cockroach scurries between two to-go boxes on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, Shepard. I wasn't expecting company." The former marine grabs a trash bag and cleans off the coffee table and a chair so Shepard can sit. "What can I do you? Have a seat."

Shepard is more disappointed in Vega living in a filthy apartment then she is about his actions five years ago. "I don't think so. I'm not sitting on any of this shit. First thing you can do, James, is tell me why you are you living in this filth? You're better than this!"

James looks away, unable to look Shepard in the eyes. "No, Shepard, I'm not. I could have ran back to Omega like I had before Anderson came and found me there to make me your keeper while under you were under house arrest."

Leia puts her right forefinger in James' face like she did the first time they were on the Normandy together and he was whining about leaving Earth, "Bullshit, Vega! I know you are better than this. You know it too. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, James. You're N7 for fucks sake's. I gave you that promotion because you deserved it."

"Shepard..."

"Now!" Leia flexes her left hand into a fist then relaxes debating if a good punch in the face will get him to see how he's living and it's not him. He's better than this and Leia isn't going to let him forget it.

The two former marines look at either other in an awkward silence. Vega breaks the silence. "I'm sorry, Shepard. I'm a fuck up..."

Shepard isn't having it and lands a roundhouse left against James' right jaw then point her right in his face. "I said stop it, Vega and I meant it. I get it, you feel like shit about what happen on Shanxi. But guess what James, you didn't flinch, you were by my side fighting to keep the spaceport safe. Yea, I got shot, but I'm still here. Liara and our kids are fine. You were put into a bad situation by Prisenscot and his actions pulled you in and you paid for that. Time for you to let it go. I have."

"And Doc?" asks James as he rubs his jaw with his left hand. It stings where Shepard punched him. It will probably leave a mark. He deserved the punch and he knows it. It's making him realize she isn't hold a grudge towards and still cares about him.

"She's fine, James, I promise. So, tell me why did you show up for the parade but don't bother to talk to me, Kaidan, or even Steve?" Her tone is still authoritative more so than she intended, but she can see it is getting through to her muscular friend. When she sees he's relaxed, her demeanor chances from commanding officer to friend. "Hit me with it, James. What's going on?"

Vega shakes his head, makes a noise before saying, "I went to talk to you. I was invited, but since I live here, I didn't feel like staying at the hotel. Then getting bitched at by Westmoreland made me think it was best for everyone if I wasn't around."

"Okay, that explains today, but what about this?" Leia points to the trash all over the apartment.

The bulky human flops down on a half full to-go container on the couch and a splat sound is heard when he puts his full weight on the container. Last night's Chinese. _Shit, all over my only pair of clean pants._ He rubs his right temple. "I don't know. About eight months ago or I got released from the brig and figured if I moved here no one would find me plus I found a job here on the Citadel. It doesn't pay much, but I have a place to crash every night and it's not on someone's couch. If I knew how to make things right between us plus Kaidan, Doc, Jace, your kids, I'd do it. But I don't know what to do, Shepard. Outside of bounce drunks from the pissing hole down the street I mean. Which I'm going to be late for work and I need to change pants. I just got last night's leftovers on them."

Shepard helps Vega off the couch. "Do you really want to know how you can start to make amends with me anyway, James?"

"Yes, Shepard, I do. How?" He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't have the words to express how sorry I am. Not for getting drummed out of the military, but for putting you, Doc...your kids in harms way and I failed you because of it. Nothing I do will ever make up for it." He starts looking for a semi-clean pair of pants.

Shepard chuckles at the mess he made not only on his couch, but there's noodles stuck to his ass. "You show up for the picnic tomorrow after cleaning this mess you call an apartment. You ignore everyone including Westmoreland, focus only one me, Liara, Kaidan, and Steve. You don't even need to worry about our kids, they'll be off playing. The five of us can talk. I've already forgiven you, James. You need to forgive yourself." Her omni-tool starts buzzing. "Look, I have to go and so do you. I expect you to see you tomorrow, James. Hear me?"

Vega isn't being bashful when he drops his pants and underwear on the floor and changes into semi-clean clothes. "But.."

"NO BUTS! I'll come here and pick you up myself if that is what it takes." The commanding officer voice has returned.

Vega knows Shepard will make do on her word, she will show up and make him go and face his friends for the first time since Shanxi. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be there. You sure..."

Leia cuts him off, "I'm the only one you need to worry about, James. Me and only me no one else." Her right hand touches her chest.

"Okay. If you say so, Shepard," replies a defeated man.

She not only sees his doubt, but feels it radiating off of him. Shepard places her left hand on his right shoulder, "James, you made a mistake. Nothing more. I fought with them on your charges and came close to abusing my Spectre status to get the whole damn thing dismissed. In my opinion, the only thing you're guilt of is failing to follow orders from your commanding officer. I understand why you did it. You didn't follow Kaidan's orders, but then you didn't follow the PM's orders either. You fought by my side to take out the batarians and helped me keep my shuttle carrying my family safe. It's Presinscot's fault, James. I blame him, not you." Her onmi-tool buzzes a second time. "I have to go or I'm going to be late for the dinner tonight."

James offers his hand to Shepard, which she takes with a smack when their hands meet. "I'll be there. I promise and I won't let you down again. Thanks for coming by."

The last thing Shepard says before leaving Vega's apartment, "Don't let yourself down, James."

Vega takes a few minutes to let what Shepard said to sink in. _She's right, she's the only one I need to worry about. Shepard is the last person I want to be on a bad side with or Doc for that matter. Well shit I better get going or Knute's going to ream my ass._ He picks a few empties off the floor and places them on the counter next to the overflowing trashcan. _Clean this mess before leaving tomorrow. Now that I can actually see it, fuck, I'm living in filth and I know I'm better than that._ Vega hustles to his job with a renewed outlook. He now knows Shepard doesn't hate him and still considers him a friend plus she wants him at the picnic. That means the world to the tattooed human.


	3. Chapter 3

LuLu's MooMoo

Leia and Liara are one of the last to arrive at the restaurant. All eyes are on the couple as the enter LuLu's MooMoo. Leia is wearing a blue/gray pinstriped knee-length dress with blue flats in case something happens. The tables are arranged so everyone can face the back where a long table is setup with a small lectern in the middle. The décor is a mix of modern painting with photographs from the late 1800's of the various animals they serve.

There are four people asked to speak, human Councilor Leo Giffard, Primarch Victus, Urdnot Bakara, and retired General Leia Shepard. LuLu Montana, the owner is at the lectern checking to make sure the mic and sound is working properly. "Checking...one.. .two...three. Checking...one...two...three."

The wait staff gives their boss a thumbs up, letting her know the sound is working and they can hear what she's saying. Seeing everyone is inside the restaurant, LuLu nods to the Councilor, "My name is LuLu Montana. Owner of this restaurant and I want to thank you for all you've done. There's a small menu at each spot at the table and each table is assigned so please, enjoy yourselves take your time finding your spot. Once everyone gets settled, we'll take everyone's order and you can enjoy your evening. Again, thank you."

Shepard, Liara, Wrex, and Bakara are right of the lectern with the Primarch and Councilor on the left. Tali, Garrus, Kaidan, Joker, and Chakwas share a table. Adams, Ken, Gabby, Jacob, Samara, Grunt, and Jack share a table. The room is full of small talk ranging from Vega to tonight's dinner. The Councilor is the MC and is ready to get started once everyone find their seats. Once everyone is seated, the serving staff starts taking drink orders. Councilor Giffard adjusts the mic for his height. "As some of you know, I'm Councilor Leo Giffard. I want to thank everyone for attending the festivities this weekend. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves."

Claps and a few verbal cheers are heard. The Councilor waits until the wait staff is done tending to everyone including himself. The menu is a choice of three entrees, bison steak grilled to order, grilled salmon on cherry wood, and seven herb crusted slow-roasted chicken with a choice of baked potato, baked sweet potato or steamed vegetable medley of broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots. The dextro-based food for the quarians and turians is a spinach salad and soup with all the ingredients from Rannoch and Palaven. The meat from Palaven looks similar to the beef humans eat and is cooked in the same fashion.

Councilor Giffard stands with a content grin on his face as the wait staff works with the Normandy crew. Hand are clasped behind his back. These are the political events he enjoys the most. One dealing with the military personal past and present. "I want to thank LuLu and her staff for providing tonight's dinner and the nightclub upstairs." A clap starts in the middle, one table gets going and it causes the entire party to clap in appreciation of tonight's host. He moves his arms trying to get the clapping to stop so he can continue. "Fear not, I'm not giving any long winded speeches. However, I do want to thank everyone here. Without your courage, I doubt anyone is here today."

His arms and body are animated as he speaks, "I think I can safely speak for the entire galaxy when I say, thank you for all you've done. As you can see, I'm not alone up here. Primach Victus and Urdnot Bakara along with..." He leans to his right asking Shepard which title he should use. "...retired General Shepard."

Garrus says loud enough for the room to hear him, "Why not Councilor or Spectre? There's so many titles to choose from." The comments gets everyone laughing.

Shepard's elbows are on the arm of her chair with her palms up in the air, laughing at her friends comment. "I could have said Commander."

The Councilor regains control by saying, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Primarch Victus." 

The human and turian change spots with the turian taking his turn behind the lectern. "Thank you, Councilor Giffard. And thank all of you." He moves his right arm left to the right. "I remember being in Menae, trying to outflank the Reapers. I told Garrus to get a Reaper off our left flank and he comes back with Shepard telling me I'm the new Primarch. Leaving the fight was hard as some of you know. And Shepard." He looks at Shepard sitting to his right,"You were right, it did takes as much strength to unite the galaxy as it did to defeat the Reapers. Before I forget, Admiral Shala'Raan asked me to share the quarians appreciations for all the Normandy did to help them return to Rannoch. I know I can speak for the entire galaxy when I say, Thank you for holding strong when the odds where not in your favor. The things I personally witnessed pales to what you accomplished, Ilos, Omega-4 relay, ending a three-hundred year old war and a cycle that has repeated itself for millions of years." He raises his glass, "To you, may we keep the peace for generations."

Hotel Kush

"...you're not my mom. I don't have to listen to you freak!" yells Eli at the quarian chaperon Shala'Raan as she tries to get him to stop bullying the younger kids.

The quarian Admiral holds her ground. Eli's mother, Jenny Goldstein Elfman warned the chaperons her son likes to bully younger kids. "Eli, I told you to stop picking on others. There are plenty of things for everyone to do and you need to wait your turn on the popular games."

Hannah records the scene with her omni-tool while standing a few meters behind the teen. She'll send the video to his mother if Eli doesn't stop bullying the younger kids. The gray-haired human hears Gaia calling her older sister a cheater which gets her to turn her head to the left and look to see if the sisters need a talking when Kolyat takes charge of the Gaia situation. "ELI! Stand down now!" commands Hannah when she thinks the teen is about to throw a punch at the quarian.

Eli turns his attention to Hannah, "Fuck you too, bitch. You're not my mom either. I'll do what I want until she gets back." His posture still screams aggression.

Hannah's command grabs Kaja's attention. She stands up, takes a few steps, then watches, waits to see if she needs to toss the human away from her grandmother. She knows she has enough control of her biotics to throw him, but she doubts he goes very far from where she's standing. Kolyat whispers something to the elder T'Soni sibling before checking on the other kids. The drell's only concern is making sure the kids have fun, any discipline is being done by the two Admirals.

Gaia moves to be next to her big sister. Travis gets his sister, Sabrina, and the youngest T'Soni, Olivia, to keep playing the card game they were playing before Hannah's outburst at Eli. The young quarian, Rael,Dara scoots closer to Olivia, but also keep turning his attention to Raan. "Mean," says Rael, pointing to Eli who still looks like he wants to hit either Hannah or Raan. "Mean." Olivia without thinking places her right arm around the young quarian's shoulder.

Travis chuckles at how weird Rael's soft voice sounds coming from the quarian's helmet. "I agree, Rael, but I think Kaja will protect us." Pointing at the asari standing guard.

Urdnot Dagg, a krogan hired as extra security makes his way towards Eli, Hannah, and Raan. He stops behind Eli then says in a calm husky voice, "Is there a problem?"

Eli turns with his left fist clinched, swinging on the male voice behind him. He thinks its the drell, but founds out his mistake painfully as he punches a krogan in the chest. Eli grabs his arm yelling in pain. Dagg is wearing the hotel's security uniform. The hardest part of krogan's skin is the plate on their head. While their chest isn't a hard plate, it's harden muscle and isn't very forgiving to a human teenager's punch. The krogan talks into his omni-tool, "Dagg here, we need a medic in conference room C. One of the humans punched me in the chest and I believe he has broken something."

Several groups laugh at Eli, especially the ones he was bullying not more than ten minutes ago. Hannah calls Eli's mother, letting her know what happened. The retired Alliance Admiral feels for Eli's mother, Jenny Goldstein, who Hannah feels is in some type of abusive relationship. Eli's father seems to encourage the teen's behavior even though his mother tries to correct it. Mom is losing the struggle. She has an uneasy feeling in her gut that this incident could be a tipping point at home for Jenny.

Dagg and Hannah walk Eli out of the conference room so the teen can wait for his mom and the medic to arrive in privacy. Faustus walks with purpose down the conference rooms hallway. The turian shakes his head at the situation. He was so sure the problem would arise from the krogan, not a human xenophobic teenager. "Everyone alright?" He doesn't make eye contact with Eli.

Eli growls at Faustus," No, you stupid turian, I'm not alright."

Faustus stands tall, claps his hands behind his back, keeps his tone firm, but even and very professional, "Yes, I'm aware you injured yourself and help is on the way. I was talking to my employee, Dagg and Admiral Shepard."

"Humph," replies the teen. He tries his best to act tough, but the pain from his hand is showing in his face, the three adults can see it. The three adults stay with Eli until his mother arrives.

"Okay everyone, lets get back to having fun before our pizzas arrive," says Koylat. The kids all cheer for having fun.

Raan walks over to the drell, "You like doing this don't you, Koylat? Helping with the kids."

"Yes, I do. I work at a center for disadvantaged kids here on the Citadel. It's challenging sometimes, unlike tonight. Well for me anyway." answers Koylat.

"I believe the worst is over." Raan kneels down when she sees a lumbering two-year old steamrolling his way towards her. Scooping the tyke in her arms, "Having fun, Rael?"

Rael hugs Raan and points at the door, "Mean gone."

"Yes, he's gone," answers the quarian Admiral. Her navy blue/crimson colored exoskeleton suit is designed for formal wear. While the suit looks similar to her everyday suit, the formal suit has less pockets and always looks new because she rarely has need to wear it.

Conference room D is directly across the hall from where the kids are playing. Faustus has Urdnot Dagg open room D for the pizza delivery personal. There's forty pizzas total, some with everything, some with only cheese, and a wide variety of combinations of ingredients to satisfy everyone. Once the delivery personal leave, Dagg informs everyone their dinner is ready for them to enjoy then takes four slices to the two humans waiting in the lobby.

Two skycars park next to each other in the lot next to the hotel. A short, stocky male with shoulder-length hair exits one car, Jenny Goldstein exits the other. Her eyes grow wide when she see who is in the other car. "Daniel? What are you doing here?" She continues to make her way to the hotel entrance. She can see through the window what looks like someone tending to her teenage son. Or she hopes that is what she is seeing.

Daniel Elfman stops in his tracks when he hears and sees his wife, but not his son, "Where's Eli? I've come to take him back home. He can stay with my mother while you play with your alien friends."

This is not the time nor place Jenny wants to have this conversation with her husband. They had a big enough argument over this weekend during the work week. "He's in the hotel."

"What?!" asks a confused husband. "I thought he was going to be with your the entire time. If I knew he's be left with them, I'd never allowed you to bring him here." His nose is a centimeter from Jenny's.

Jenny stands, takes her husband's hot nostril air to the face. Smells like he's been drinking again, but he's supposed to be at work. "So you took off work, which you couldn't to come with me this weekend, just to pick Eli up and take him to your mother's?"

Daniel growls as he answers, "Yes, Jenny, I did. I'd like to get him and get back so I can get back to work." His breath smells like cheap whiskey. If he's working, he's doing it drunk again. He storms towards the entrance. Determined to make an unnecessary scene if his son is around any non-human.

"Shit," says Jenny to herself when her husband walks away. This is not going to end well and she knows it. At the same time, she's not going to allow Daniel to ruin her weekend. With Eli gone, she can actually enjoy herself without having to constantly keep an eye on her son. She enters the hotel four steps behind.

"What the hell happened to my son? And who allowed you to touch him?" demands Daniel Elfman.

An asari medic finishes tending to Eli's hand and wrist before standing to answer the human's question. "I'm medic, Treena and..." She opens her omni-tool to check on who signed off. She knows she talked to a parent. "...his mother, Jenny Elfman, gave permission. And you are?"

"I'm his father, Daniel Elfman. Someone mind telling me what is going on? What happened to Eli?" says Daniel in a rude tone. "Eli?"

Eli scratches his head with his right hand. Left hand is in a soft cast and resting in a sling. "I hit the krogan security guard when he walked up behind me."

Hannah shakes her head while saying ,"Tell him all of it or I will."

Daniel steps into Hannah's private space hoping to intimidate her. Like her daughter, Hannah isn't intimidated by his actions. She does see where Eli gets it from and it's like she thought. From his father and Daniel is a real piece of work. "Who the hell are you?"

Hannah steps forward to close any gap between her and Daniel, "I'm retired Admiral Hannah Shepard. Eli is only being half truthful."

"So, what was he doing?" asks the annoyed human. He just wants to get his son and go back to Earth. Hannah explains the event in extreme detail, she also shows him the video she recorded. "The alien had no right to even talk to Eli, let alone boss him around. Come on, Eli. Lets get your things and go home. You coming Jenny?" Father and son storm across the lobby to enter the elevator.

Jenny shakes her head. She feels like crying and screaming at the same time. "I'm sorry."

The female human starts to follow her husband and son when Hannah stops her. "Jenny, I know this isn't any of my business. But if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask for it. My daughter and Liara will help you. Talk to them."

"Thank you, ma'am." Jenny ponders about asking for help. She's in a relationship she wishes she wasn't in. She's lost control of her son and she no longer loves her husband. The longer they're together the more unhappy she's becomes.

Daniel downs a mini-bottle of Jack Daniels from the mini-bar then opens a second when his wife enters the room. As soon as the door closes, Daniel's left arm moves from right to left as his backhand hit Jenny across her left jaw. "Who do you think you are allowing my son to be around all those aliens? WHO! You said you worked for Cerberus, I'm not sure I believe that. The most pro-human group ever and you want to fraternize with aliens Why?"

Jenny wipes the blood from her lip when she bit her inner lip when he struck her. She knows the strike won't leave much of a mark, his rarely do. "I really worked for Shepard. I was only with them for a short time when Shepard was going after the Collectors. I told you this was a reunion and the Normandy always had aliens on her while Shepard was the ship's captain."

"I told you I didn't want you going or taking Eli with you," growls the drunk human.

"Daniel, I pleaded with you and you said fine go," remarks Jenny.

I never said you could take Eli!" yells Daniel. If he was home, she'd be on the floor in a fetal position begging for him to stop beating her. Since their not home, he keeps his cool, but he's unsure how much longer he'll be able to keep his hands to himself.

Sighing, Jenny asks, "I was not leaving Eli home alone and tonight is the only thing were the kids are not involved in."

"Yo should have taken him to my mother's. Did you honestly think I would be okay with you bring him here? I hate this place and you know it." He puts his nose against Jenny's. "You knew I didn't want you bring Eli here and you did it anyway. I'm going to give you have a choice. You can come home with us, your family or you can stay here with the aliens. But if you stay here, you have until I get off work Monday morning to get your stuff out of the house. If you choose the aliens, I want you gone, Jennifer, gone." Daniel backhands her with his right hand to make sure both she feels his wrath. "UNDERSTAND ME?"

Jenny holds back the tears, she's not going to give her husband the satisfaction of seeing her cry because of his abuse. Not this time. Not since hearing the speeches and being around those she served with years ago. She's stronger than how she's been living and it's finally time to show it. Plus it helps knowing what Hannah said before coming to the room. Jenny makes a life changing decision and says it in a calm voice, "Then leave, Daniel. And take Eli with you. I'm not coming with you. I want to enjoy myself, spend time with people I worked with decades ago. I know you don't understand but this is for me. I need to do this for me once in a while."

Daniel wants to smack her once more, but decides against it. He does take the remaining four mini-bottle of Jack Daniel's out of the mini-bar. "Fine, stay. You'll hear from my attorney. I won't be home tomorrow. It would be in your best interest to gather your things then. No guarantee anything will be there on after I get home Monday. "Come boy, we're going home and away from all these...aliens."

Eli follow his father without making eye contact with his mother. As soon as the door closes, she breaks down into tears. She has no idea what she's going to do next. She lost every friend she ever had over the course of her marriage to Daniel. She goes into the bathroom, turns on the cold water, then splashes her face to wash away the tears. She gives herself a semi-confident smile in the mirror then heads back to the restaurant to finish eating her steak. She's sure it's cold, but she'll eat it anyway.

LuLu's MooMoo Lounge

The dance floor is packed with people dancing to the beats which vibrate throughout the lounge. Shepard leans against the bar, sipping her beer, watching Liara dance with Joker. Playing off the teasing she received during the parade, Liara is bouncing as she dances with the ship's former pilot. Joker can't help but laugh at the asari and call what she's doing the Bounce Dance. The green bottle filled with the liquid of Kaidan's people touches Leia's lips once again, emptying the bottle. "Mmmm...good stuff." Waving the bottle in the air, "I'll take another."

A server from the restaurant informs Shepard she's needed in the restaurant, but didn't say who was wanting her presence in the dining room. She follows the salarian downstairs with drink in hand and stops in her tracks when she sees who's sitting at a table eating. Jenny has returned to the restaurant and looks like a woman defeated. Something happened at the hotel with her son is Leia's best guess. She left during Bakara's speech without saying anything to anyone after receiving a call on her omni-tool.

Shepard watches her former crew eat her dinner before sitting in a chair across from Jenny. "You okay?" Jenny turns her head to the left to get the server's attention for another beer is when Leia notices a red mark on Jenny's jaw. "Jenny, what happened? Who hit you?"

Jenny thanks the server when he brings her another beer. She looks at her former commander, sees the concern look, and knows for the first time in over a decade she can bare her soul to another and not worry about repercussions from Daniel. She starts talking, explaining to Shepard the best she can about the long painful road she's on. Hopefully with Shepard's help she can find the nearest exit. The battered woman is embarrassed on how her son acted while under supervision of other adults. She hates the xenophobia her husband has taught their son.

Leia listens to Jenny's story. Every few minutes she gives a reassuring pat on Jenny's arm. As she listens, she starts formulating a plan of action. She can help two people at the same time. It's perfect. She hates the situation Jenny is in, but admires her strength to ask for help. She wishes Vega had done the same five years ago. What happened, happened and she has a job Vega can do to help not only himself but to help Jenny.

Standing, Shepard says, "0900 tomorrow we'll head back to Earth and help you move out then come back for the picnic. Even if we're late getting back, it's ends at 1800. We have some time."

"I don't know how to repay you, Shepard. I do fear Daniel is setting me up by saying he won't be there tomorrow." Jenny gives Shepard a hug.

Shepard moves her head in the direction of the stairs that lead to the lounge upstairs. "Come on, I'll worry about your husband tomorrow. Tonight, we enjoy the evening. Don't worry, Jenny, I already have a plan in mind."

Hearing Shepard has a plan already is a big relief to Jenny. This is the biggest risk she's taken since returning from the Omega-4 Relay and departing the Normandy so Shepard could turn the ship over to the Alliance. "Thank you so much, Shepard."

The two women separate when they reach the lounge, Jenny heads to the bar for a drink while Leia joins Liara sitting at a table. Liara asks her love sits next to her, "Everything okay with Jenny Elfman? She left in a hurry and returned quietly."

Leia kisses Liara's soft blue lips before answering, "It will be. I can help two people who need it tomorrow morning before the picnic. She's leaving her abusive husband and I'm going to hire James to be her bodyguard until I feel her husband will leave her alone. This will give James something better than the bouncer job he's doing and he owes me."

Garrus overhears Wrex and Grunt discussing the Armax Arena. "Did I hear you say Armax Arena?"

"Yes, Garrus, you did," replies Wrex. "Remember how to hold a gun?"

The turian chuckles, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Make sure you"

Tali, Dottae, and Bakara are sitting on a L-shaped couch, talking among themselves while the men talk about testing their skills fighting fake enemies for points in the arena. Dottae comments, "And Garrus brought his gear with him because he knew someone would want to shoot something. I thought he was kidding, but I guess he wasn't kidding."

"Wrex and Grunt like shooting things and they do a round or two at the arena every time they come here. Tomorrow they're taking Mordin with them to see if he's ready for his Rite of Passage. Mordin seems to think he's ready. I have my doubts and so does Wrex. He wants to try, so we're letting him."

"Who's his krantt?" asks Tali. Phin's dancing, trying to wave Tali over to the beat of the music. She's ignoring her husband, but that won't last. Soon, she'll get up and join him.

Dottae finds it fascinating how much a quarian knows about krogan customs. She has no idea what a krantt is, but figures it has to do with fighting. She worked with the quarian fleet and evacuating turian colonies, but never got to know any of the quarians during the war. Now she is starting to understand her husband a little more. His influences are the people in this room. From the human, Shepard to the krogans Wrex and Grunt to the quarian sitting to her left, Tali, they've all left their mark on Garrus in some form or another. A smile crosses her lips when she glances at Garrus and sees how happy he is being around his war buddies. For all the fussing she did before they left, she's happy she here with Garrus.

"SHEPPPAAAARRRRUUUDDDD!" yells Grunt from across the room. Wrex joins the younger krogan in yelling Shepard's name. Their voices reverberate around the lounge.

"Wrex!" says Bakara trying to get Wrex to tone it down hoping it will get Grunt to do the same.

Wrex looks at Bakara, "What? We're just saying Shepard."

The two krogan keep yelling Shepard's name, laughing while doing so. Bakara keeps trying to keep them from being loud, but it's a futile gesture. Tali excuses herself to join her husband on the dance floor. A few former squadmates overheard Wrex and Grunt talk about the arena and join in on the conversation about doing a few matches after the picnic. One more loud Shepard gets their fearless leader to mosey her way over to the group.

"Shepard! A toast. To us making through to another day," says Steve Cortez once Shepard joins the group. The entire group says, "Hear, hear," then clicking bottles and/or glasses together.

Leia downs the last alcoholic drink for the evening. If she wasn't helping someone in the morning and wanting a clear while while doing so, she would continue to keep drinking. "So, what's going on over here?"

Garrus finishes off his drink, "Armax Arena, Shepard."

"Ah, tonight?" asks a curious Shepard.

"Nah, tomorrow. We're taking Mordin," answers Grunt with his signature laugh at the end.

Kaidan's body moves with the beat of the music, "Steve and I are going to do a match or two. We both think the kids would love it and Dr. Chakwas already said she'd watch them in the audience."

"She did say we were her children, so by her logic, our kids are her grandkids," replies Leia with her tongue planted firmly in cheek.

Karin peaks her head out from behind the krogan, "General Shepard, Savior of the Galaxy, it would be my honor to watch the kids while the you adults play. I wonder if everyone's skills are still sharp?"

"Shepard now means hero to the krogan."

"Even people are naming their first born after Shepard." Jacob gives Leia a sympathetic look, he tried, but failed to get Brynn to change her mind on the name of their first born.

Glancing back at her bondmate, who gives the human a 'don't look at me' look, Leia smirks at the group who's teasing her. Her turn for the ribbing. "Oh, you want me to join you tomorrow? I don't know. Everyone remember how to shoot? I would hate for everyone to embarrass themselves."

"I could say the same about you, Shepard. How long has it been since you did even target practice?" jokes Garrus. His mandibles twitch with a grin on his face.

Grunt laughs, "Yea, Shepard when's the last time you blasted something or blew something up?"

"Yea, Shepard, when?" is asked by many who are around the former Commander.

The woman with the red wavy hair looks around the room. Those by the edge of dance floor is dancing, but they are also paying attention to the conversation near them. Liara has the biggest grin Leia has seen on her face in a long time. If she's going into the Armax Arena, Liara is going with her. Kaja and Olivia will get a kick out of watching their parents fight in the arena, but doubts Gaia will. Looking at Liara, Leia yells, "You know you're joining me!" Turns to face her friends, "Garrus, give me a list of who's joining and I'll make the groups then I'll announce the groups at the picnic? Now if you'll excuse me, I should go." With a big smirk on her face, Leia joins Liara on the dance floor.

Wrex, Gurnt, Garrus, Kaidan, Steve, and Karin watch Leia dance. They comment how she still can't dance a lick, but they're sure she can still make a rifle dance in her hands. Dr. Chakwas reminds the men, Shepard has a sniper range on their property and she uses along side Alliance snipers looking for practice and to work with Leia. The ship's former doctor has raised the stakes without realizing it. The rest are going to expect excellence from their friend and plan on rubbing it in if she fails. But when has Shepard failed?


	4. Chapter 4

Tayseri Lower Ward

"Goddes Leia, this place is a dump. Vega lives on this block? Citadel has been reopened for fifteen years and this ward even less and it already looks worse then before the war. This doesn't make sense." comments Liara as Leia parks the skycar near Vega's apartment building.

Leia leans over to place a soft kiss on a blue cheek, "I know. I could to talk to a few people about it. But yea, James lives here, but I suspect he's working."

A big husky tattooed human tosses a drunk salarian from the bar and onto the sidewalk. "I told you, Miket, you're no longer allowed in here until you pay off your tap, no credits, no liquor you got? Now get the hell out of here."

"This isn't over, human," replies Miket as he picks himself off the ground. "I'll be back." Waving his arm in disgust the salarian storms off, bumping into Liara. "Out of the way asari," demands the salarian.

The couple watches Miket storm off. Leia shrugs his shoulders, "Well, James has a fun job. Want to make it more interesting?"

"Are you sure James will take you up on your offer?" asks Liara as leans closer to her love as they watch Vega go back into the bar.

"If he doesn't, I have plan B and I doubt Jenny's husband isn't going to like plan A let alone if I need plan B." Leia offers her left arm to Liara who takes it and they proceed to enter the dive bar.

"Who's plan B?"

A batarian with yellow and white face marking growls at the couple as they walk by, "Careful human. Pretty ones don't last long in this part of the ward."

Neither pays the batarian any mind as they walk by. The Dank Hole, the bar's sign has the L and E are missing from the word Hole, so it looks like The Dank Ho. The bar looks low rent even being in a low income neighborhood. The dark interior lives up to the name dank. On either end of a small stage is an asari sultry pole dancing erotically. A DJ announces another stripper, Mystee Rain, with the stripper's theme song playing in the background. She enters the stage wearing flip-flops, a skimpy yellow rain jacket, and holding a yellow/red umbrella. The ten patrons left at 0230 start clapping and cheering. The cheers get louder once the rain jacket comes off revealing an asari with light blue marking on dark blue skin. She only has on a pair of pasties covering her nipples and a g-string.

Vega is in the men's bathroom trying to pick up a drunk turian and help him out the door. The bar is closing in thirty minutes. "Hey penedejo, time to go." He nudges the turian with his foot. "Fuck me. He's out," mutters James under his breath as he picks the turian off the ground and fireman's carry him to the front door. He loses his balance when he exits the bathroom with the turian on his shoulders. His back twists enough for the turian to slide off his shoulders with the shift in weight, it causes James to fall on top of the turian. The drunk lands on Liara knocking her and Leia to the floor.

Two humans start laughing at the sight as they enter the men's room. Vega gets up as fast as he can. Without noticing who's he's helping, he says as he picks up the asari, "I'm so sorry about that, ma'am. I lost my footing." He offers his left hand to the human, "Oh shit, Shepard. Shit, you okay. Doc?"

The turian stirs on the floor, looking around, wondering where he is. "Where am I?"

Vega helps him up, "The Dank Hole."

"Owww, my head hurts." mumbles the turian then he decides it time to go home.

The three friends stand in silence. Vega has no clue why they're in his bar. Strip bar at that. The owner rushes over to the trio, "Is everyone okay? And Vega, you're fired. I told you, you can't actually toss anyone out of here. See Bernie, he'll give you your payout." He looks at Liara and Shepard, "Forgive Jimmy, he's an ex-con..."

Shepard cuts him off, "Stop, I know who he is and I only came here to look for him. James, wait for me outside please."

James shakes his head in disbelief. Did he really just get fired in front of Shepard and Liara? How did that happen? "Really, Knute? You're really going to fire me for doing my job?"

Knute steps into James' face, "No, you ex-con, your job doesn't require you to pick up people and drop them on others. You have two minutes before I call C-Sec and have them escort you out." He japs his right fore and middle finger into Vega's chest. He turns to the couple standing next to the tattooed human. "May I offer you ladies a few drinks on the house. It's the least I could do after Jimmy knocked you both over."

Shepard can't believe the owner. The smug look on his face, the bourbon smell radiating off his breath and his clothes. "Knute, want to know what I would like?" ask Shepard in an overtly friendly tone, under it is a very annoyed woman.

The owner still has no idea who he's interacting with. "What's that, darling?"

"Clean your bar and pay for our cleaning bill." She shows the human the stains on her and Liara's dresses.

Taken back by the demand, Knute asks in a rude tone, "Excuse me?"

Shepard steps closer, "You heard me, I said pay for our cleaning bill. I will send it to you and you will pay it."

"Or what?" asks a defiant Knute.

Vega starts laughing, "Oh Knute, you have no idea who you're talking to do you?"

Knute, a human who's smaller than Vega, swings on Vega, misses the bulky human then falls on the floor. "Oh, the floor is sticky." When he peels himself off the floor, a piece of his shirt rips

Liara adds, "Yes it is. Shepard, I'll wait for you outside." Liara knows by dropping her love's name the owner will either shape up or regret his actions.

"Shepard? The Shepard?"

"Yes, that..."

Shepard grabs Vega's arm, "James, enough? Now please join Liara." She nods her head in the direction Liara's walking. "Yes, I'm Shepard. You always this rude or should I say crude to your customers?"

"Get the fuck out of my bar, Shepard. Spectres aren't welcome here." Knute stops Bernie from giving Vega a his pay, "Fuck Vega's pay."

Leia grabs Knute by his shirt collar, "Give James his pay before I get this dump closed down."

The owner nods to Bernie to give Vega his pay. "Happy now, Spectre? I never want to see either of you again. Here me, Vega?"

"Ecstatic," replies Leia before she leaves The Dank Hole to join Liara and James. The difference being on the sidewalk verses being inside is glaring. It doesn't has as strong urine/vomit smell and her shoes aren't sticking to the floor. "Be glad I'm here, James." The famous smirk is back. She feels bad Vega got fired, but it now guarantees he takes her up on her job offer.

James leans his head to the left, the look on his face is priceless. It's a mix of anger and relief. He's pissed he lost his job, but at the same time relieved to be rid of it. "And why's that?"

"We'll walk you to your apartment. I have something for you," replies the first human Spectre. She gives her a brief rundown on what's going on and what she needs from him. All the details aren't in place, but she'll get those done once they get more info. For all Shepard knows, Jenny could change her mind and end up going back to her husband and not want Shepard's help. If that's the case, she knows Liara can use James' skill.

Zakera Ward

Torus Recreation Park

The event planners the Citadel Council hired to organize the weekend has outdone themselves with the picnic. The park is big for the Citadel, fifty acres total. There are two softball diamonds, a biotiball field, a three-mile dog run, huge playground with slides, swings, merry-go-round, plus kid inspired buildings to play in. The building are star fighters one being a human design and the other is turian turian. There's also a small not-to-scale asari dreadnought which holds ten to fifteen children without the kids feeling cramped inside. A stand alone fort has two slides, monkey bars, and a rope swing.

Near the playground is where the two bbq pit masters have setup their smokers. There's a whole hog in one, whole chickens and beef spareribs in the others. The fourth is manned by a turian, smoking food for the dextro-acid based species. The two pit masters have won awards for their skills in various bbq competitions around the galaxy during the past year and both are anxious to cook for the Normandy crew. Besides the three different meats, the pit masters have also prepared fifteen different side dishes from the simple dishes of corn on the cob and baked beans and potato salad to more unique dishes like spiced tiffin eggs. For dessert, there's cupcakes, cookies, and ice cream. On either side of the canopies are two eighty-liter troughs filled with ice cold beverages both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. The picnic tables are scattered between the canopies, playground, and a DJ playing music and will take requests, no guarantee he'll play it.

The scuttlebutt on the way to the park is Shepard isn't with Liara and their oldest daughter is also absent. No one has made the connection to Jenny also being absent. Liara isn't being too forthcoming on the situation on why her bondmate isn't with her. Shepard will show when she's done helping Jenny Goldstein Elfman. The asari isn't sure taking Kaja is a good idea, not after what Hannah told them about what happened with Jenny's son. Leia will make sure her daughter is safe, Liara has no doubts about that. Plus Kaja is starting to show some biotic talent even if she doesn't know every ability. She has the basics down like throw and pull. Her barrier needs more work, but that's true for a lot of asari a lot older than Kaja. She's starting to get throwing warp down.

All four Council members are waiting at the park's entrance when the buses arrive to drop the Normandy crew off. The Councilors give each other a puzzled look when they see Liara exit the second bus without Shepard. Councilor Tevos and Councilor Giffard approach Liara inquiring on Shepard's whereabouts. The Shadow Broker gives them the vaguest response she could think of before entering the park with Gaia on one side and Olivia holding her left hand. The Councilors continue to greet everyone as they enter, but they're curious on why Shepard needs to take care of something and will arrive when she's done.

All the kids rush towards the playground with their parents following suit. Phin pushes Rael in a swing. Garrus sits next to Tali as she watches her husband play with their son, "I can't wait to do that, play with my son or daughter."

Dottae remarks, "I can't wait for him or her to join us. I'm tired of being pregnant."

"I know that feeling very well, Dottae. In a few months, I'll have that feeling again," says Tali. She was a little nervous about meeting Garrus' wife, but those nerves went away being around those she's most familiar with. Shepard, Garrus, Liara, Joker, Dr. Chakwas, plus her family.

Garrus kisses his wife's cheek, "Soon, Dottae, soon. It will be over soon." Waving, Liara over, he asks, "Liara, where's the grouping for tonight's arena?"

Liara grins at the turian then waves with a datapad in her hand. "I have it, Shepard isn't sure when she'll be back, but she gave me the groupings before she left this morning." She hands the datapad to Garrus.

Looking over the list, Garrus shakes her head. What is she thinking? Grouping him with Jacob and Vega. Vega? He's not even partaking in anything outside the parade, so why is he listed? Does this have to do with why she left this morning? Garrus is more curious now than he was when they got on the bus and Shepard wasn't with Liara. "Liara, are you sure this is the correct datapad? I see Vega is in my group."

"Does it have Donnelly, Shepard and I as a group?" replies Liara with a question of her own.

Garrus looks over the groups again then to Liara then back to the datapad again. It can't be right, it can't. Vega in his group and Donnelly in Shepard's. "Tali, Phin is going in the arena too?" The surprises keep coming.

The proud quarian nods her head, "Yes, he is and I couldn't be prouder."

"I can't wait to root for Garrus and his group later. I can't wait to see this skill he likes to boast about." teases Dottae.

Kaidan and Steve make their way towards the table where Liara, Tali, Garrus, and his wife are sitting. Steve asks, "Where's Shepard?"

Kaidan adds, "And Kaja? She's MIA too. Or is it Gaia? Sorry, sometimes I still get them mixed up."

The pit masters are ready to serve everyone and they're using a triangle bell to call everyone for their lunch. The DJ also informs everyone the food is ready. Parents gather their children and everyone is hungry. A skycar parks in the parking lot. C-Sec informs them the park is closed. Shepard exits the car with a huge grin on her face, "We can't join the rest of Normandy?"

"Spirits, Shepard. Of course, you're welcome. Enjoy yourself. They just started serving the food so if you hurry you can get some while there's some to get. I get a feeling once the krogan start eating there won't be much left," replies the turian C-Sec officer.

"Thank you. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm hungry enough to eat everything and anything they have." Shepard waves her group to join the others. Patting Vega on the back, "Don't worry, James. I'm glad you're here." Kaja looks at her dad, ready to run to her sisters and friends, "Go ahead, Kaja."

"Thanks dad," replies the eldest daughter before she runs to stand in line with her mom and sisters.

Jenny whispers to her son about apologizing to those he bullied the night before. She turns to Leia, "I can't thank you enough for your help this morning, Shepard."

Shepard gives her former crew a hug, "It's my pleasure, Jenny. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I might be a few star systems away, but I will come and help."

"VEGA!" yells Steve when he sees his old friend. It's been far too long since they've talked and Steve is very happy to see James. He gets out of the food line to greet his tattooed friend.

Seeing Steve's reaction is a huge relief for Vega. She's right, those who really cared about him have forgiven him and still care for him. "Esteban!" They embrace for a moment, "It's good to see you."

"Drinks are on you, Mr. Vega. Come on, I have a two people I need you to meet," says Steve as he walks with Vega back to his place in line to introduce James to his adoptive children.

Shepard stands with her arms across her chest, watching how everyone is reacting to Vega joining them. Nodding in satisfaction, she joins Liara and her daughters in line. The few friends from Cerberus give Shepard a thumbs up when she walks by. She can hardly believe how well the day has gone. She expected Jenny's husband to cause problems, but he didn't once he saw who was with his wife and said nothing when they left with Eli.

Kissing Liara's cheek then Gaia and Olivia's check, "Having fun?"

Olivia and Gaia bounces on the balls of their feet with Gaia saying, "Yes, this is great. Look at all the stuff we can play with." Their bouncing stops when they sees Eli standing next to his mother.

Olivia points and says, "That mean kid is back."

"Yes, he is and I promise he won't be mean to anyone today," replies Leia. The pride she feels has her feeling like she's going to explode. It's not a normal feeling for the retired Alliance officer, but how well Kaja acted plus how fast Eli changed his tune once he got to know the asari has Leia wanting to burst and just hug everyone. Since that would be out of character, she'll keep her emotions in check.

Liara wraps her arm around Leia's left arm to whisper, "You seem very happy, everything go well?" Then plants a soft kiss on the human's cheek.

Leia moves her head to kiss Liara's lips. "Perfect and you'd be very proud of Kaja."

"Is that so?" asks Liara with a huge smile on her face as she turns to face her eldest.

Kaja rolls her eyes at her parents, "All I did is what dad told me. No big deal."

Gaia interrupts the gushing when she says, "Hmmm, chicken. Look, look, we're having chicken." She squeals again when she sees two side she really likes with her chicken, coleslaw and macaroni and cheese. Olivia wants ribs that are as big as her hands and a small helping of baked beans. Kaja gets a little of everything because helping this morning as left her hungrier than normal.

The two pit masters congratulate each other when there's very little left over after many take a second, third, or fourth helping. The krogan lived up to their reputation on food consumption. The DJ cranks the music back up, kids head back to the playground with their parents following suit. Garrus takes the seat vacated by Kaja when she leaves to go play with the other kids. "So, Shepard, about the grouping you made. Sure about this?" asks the turian when he hand his friend the datapad back.

"Don't like your group?" asks Leia with a devilish grin.

"Oh, no, no, my group is fine. I'm more concerned about yours. Donnelly, Shepard? How will you ever live it down if you don't get the top score?" teases the turian.

Ken Donnelly hears his name being mentioned. He defends himself, "I've gotten better shooting a gun."

Gabby adds, "Not by much," before she joins her kids playing on the fort jungle gym.

Liara jumps in, "Don't worry about it. This is for fun and I'm sure you'll do fine." In the back of her mind she wonders what her love was thinking last night, but she understands why he's in their group. Ken Donnelly is the weakest link and Leia is using him as a challenge, to prove she's still the best.

Steve yells out, "Team Hammerhead! We're taking it."

"No way, Estaban, Team Mako is taking it. We're going to leave everyone in the dust," replies Vega.

"The Mako has nothing on the Hammerhead," says the Normandy's shuttle pilot. Steve and James starts debating the pros and cons of both land vehicles

"So, Shepard, what's our team's name?" asks Donnelly.

Leia can't help but laugh at everyone. "Team Blue. Well, because, Liara's blue and the Alliance colors are blue. What do you think, Liara?"

"Sure, why not. What do you think, Ken?"

Ken ponders the name for a moment before answering. "I like it." He sighs when he sees the older twins misbehaving and not listening to their mother. "If you'll excuse me, Gabby needs my help."

"I can't imagine having twins," remarks Liara after Ken helps Gabby get the older twins to stop fighting with each other.

"Gabby had both types of twins, identical and fraternal twins." The human grins when she sees her love and her friend giving her a puzzled look.

Garrus cocks his head to one side, thinking about what the difference is or is Shepard messing with them? To him, both sets look the same even though the second set is a boy and a girl. Is that the difference? The turian isn't sure, so he asks, "What's the difference?"

Leia explains the difference between Ken and Gabby's twins. The difference is what makes humans so unique, more so than any other species in the galaxy. They start talking about parenting, the joys and frustrations associated with having children. Especially if you have more than one. The trio make their way towards the playground to chat with the others. The conversation goes from parenting to dreams for their future to teasing each other about how well they'll do tonight in the arena. As the day grows long, the park gets emptier and by 1700 C-Sec closes the park for the night.

Armax Arena

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's combat night in the Armax Arsenal Arena!" says the arena's announcer. The first group to test their skill is Team Krogan, Wrex, Grunt, and Mordin. The countdown begins. Wrex isn't going easy on his son. They agree to set the enemies on elite, which isn't the easiest enemies to face, but also not the hardest. Type of enemy is random. So, one group might get Reapers, another might get the Geth, or Collectors. Mordin doesn't last long before two husks overpower the young krogan. Wrex instructs Grunt to let him be, they'll finish the wave without him.

The other four groups are waiting their turn in the athletes only area. Team Hammerhed, Kaidan, Steve, and Phin, are next. Team Sappho, Jack, Samara, and Bakara, are third. Team Mako, Garrus, Jacob, James, goes before the last group, Team Blue, Shepard, Liara, and Donnelly. Everyone O's and ah's when a ravenger takes Mordin down again during the second and third waves.

Bakara has a grin on her face as she thinks now maybe Mordin will stop asking about doing his Rite of Passage. He's not ready to face a life target like the kilxen let alone the thresher maw. She has to stop herself from laughing when she hears Wrex giving Mordin an earful about his performance. "Mordin, remember, this is just practice. You'll get better," comments the female krogan when her son walks by.

Mordin mumbles something to his mother before exiting the athletes only area. The young krogan is mortified by what happened. He was so sure he was ready to kick ass, but he's not. He could barely kill a husk and the rachni looking, ravagers, destroyed him. When they get back to Tuchanka, he's never going to live this failure down. His friends are going to jump all over him, he know it. He sits at then end of a row with family of those participating on the other end. He wants to crawl under a rock and die, this is the worst thing that could have happened. How is he going to live this down? His father and mentor, Grunt sit next to him. Wrex lets his son know, the quarian has little to no experience either and he expects similar results. Same as with Shepard's group. Donnelly is the weak link.

Travis, Sabrina, and Tali with Rael in her arms stand and cheer when they see their parents or husband enter the arena. The countdown begins, and Team Hammerhead also get the reapers as enemies. Steve's a pilot, but he's had enough small arms training to feel comfortable fighting along side his husband, Kaidan. Phin has Tali's omni-tool and a shotgun. The combat drone bottles up the husks, which makes them target practice for all three. Phin misses as much as he hits the targets, but he keeps the combat drone up to bottleneck the husks and causes the ravagers to turn their backs.

Unlike Team Krogan, Team Hammerhead completes all three waves in under five minutes to earn the speed bonus and has top score, 6251. Phin did manage to collect the first objective bonus, but couldn't get to the second. They cheer louder when they see the score. Tali beams with pride and Rael clapping and pointing at the score. Which makes the young krogan at the end of the row grumble. Mordin starts rooting for his mom. He hope she does better than he did.

"I'm going to beat you until candy comes out!" yells the human biotic when the Collectors spawn. Jack throws a shockwave knocking four husks and an abomination into the air. Samara throws the abomination into the husks causing an explosion. Bakara covers the two biotic's left flank with her shotgun blasting any and everything that comes within twenty meters. The crowd is entertained by the biotic explosions and the constant blast from a shotgun. Even though they got through all three waves with a time bonus, they forgot to hit the capture objective bonus between each round which gives them 5855. Second place with two more groups to go.

Jack loves letting loose against enemies in the arena. Teaching the biotic kids at Grissem gives her plenty of practice, but nothing feels as good to Jack as letting loose and not worrying about hurting someone. "Ahhh...I love letting my biotics loose and doing some real damage. She turns to the krogan as they leave the elevator, "You killed a lot of shit. You have some real skill, Bakara. We should do this again some time. Show that son of your how things get done."

Bakara can't help but laugh at Jack's comment. "We did show Wrex and Mordin how it's done. Poor Mordin. I tried to tell him he wasn't ready, but he wouldn't listen."

"I believe he has learned that lesson tonight. This has been enjoyable. Fighting along side both of you," comments Samara.

"I'm going to join Mordin and his father. I enjoy this very much. Thank you for allowing me to join." Bakara smiles to the human and asari before she heads to the spectator seating.

James shakes his head at Shepard. She has her eyes closed sitting on a bench. He smacks Garrus' shoulder, "Look at her, she's getting old. We got this."

Jacob and Garrus shake their head at the idea, Shepard is too tired to do well. Garrus knows better, so does Jacob. The biotic says, "It's a ruse, Vega. Fifty credits she gets top score."

Garrus chuckles at the look James has on his face. His teammate is betting against them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Scars can you believe this guy? Look at her, she needs a nap because she's getting old."

"Has betting against her ever paid off, Vega?" asks Garrus as he slaps Vega's shoulder and signals with his head it's time to go.

Donnelly looks at Vega then to Garrus and Jaocb then to Liara, who is grinning and shaking her head. Shepard's eyes are closed, but a slight smirk appears on her lips. Yes, she's tired, but she's also been relaxing, mentally preparing herself for her match. Leia opens her eyes once she hears the elevator take Vega, Garrus, and Jacob up to the arena floor. She smacks Ken's left leg, "Don't worry, you'll do great."

"Vakarian is down," says the arena's announcer when two ravagers hit the turian in the chest with their cannon fire.

"Shit! Scars!" yells James as he runs to get his buddy up. "You really need to learn to duck."

"Turians don't know how," replies Garrus as he uses his concussive shot on a marauder Jacob has pulled into the air.

Vega throws his frag grenades at a group of husks running towards Jacob, hitting one in the chest which explodes all over the biotic. The rest get pushed into Garrus' proximity mine. The other two waves go as smooth as silk and just as nice. As well as they did, they didn't beat Team Hammerhead's 6251, but they did break 6000 points and that puts them in second place.

The elevator door opens with Vega complaining to Vakarian about getting knocked out early in the first wave. Jacob excuses himself so he can join his wife and children. Tonight's the first time in far too long Jacob has really worked his biotics. Shepard nods to the trio when they walk by. Vega still gives Garrus a hard time as they follow Jacob up the stairs to the spectator area.

Leia wants to laugh, but keeps her composure. "Ready, Ken?" She'd ask Liara, but she knows her bondmate is ready to show their kids what they did during the war.

Ken nods he's ready, "Aye, Shepard, I'm ready to kick who ever spawns in the daddy bags." The engineer rubs his hands together.

Leia laughs at Ken's comment. Deep down she knows he would prefer the Collectors as their enemy to get pay back for getting taken even if they're a simulation. They get into the elevator for the short ride to the arena floor. Liara explains the two programs she put on his omni-tool. Basic tricks to any engineers arsenal, overload and incinerate. Shepard gave him her Locust SMG, she's using the Black Widow and Mattoch. Liara has her Hurricane. Same weapon from twenty years ago. All the weapons are from the war. Being their apartment is across the street, they have a small arsenal stashed away for days like today.

Those in the arena can't hear those cheering for them, but there are four children cheering very loudly for their father along with their mother, Gabby. The older twins point at the arena showing the younger twins what their father is doing. Seven children oh and ah when Shepard dodge rolls to her left, grabbing Ken pulling him down behind a pillar. More ah's are heard when Liara uses her singularity on a group of geth pryos into the air and Ken uses overload on their fuel tanks causing them to explode. Kaja jumps up and cheers when the match ends and her parents have the high score of 6708. They hit all the bonuses between rounds and completed it in under two minutes. The kids start giving each other high-fives.

Four human children gather around their father, each one talking over the other to the point where neither parent knows what any of them are saying. They've never knew their father could fight like he did tonight. Gabby has a smile so bright one needs sunglasses on to calm down the glare. "You were amazing, Ken," comments Gabby before kissing her husband's lips.

"All I did was let Shepard and Liara do the heavy lifting," replies Ken. He does his best to herd his kids down the stairs and to the taxi stand so they can get back to the hotel.

Garrus overhears Ken's comment and it reminds him of Liara's comment to Maya Brooks when going after Shepard's evil clone inside the archives. Which gets the turian to say, "Touche, T'Soni," before following Ken and Gabby down the stairs with Dottae on his left side. Liara's reaction to his comment is met with silence and a chuckle. He's correct, she did tell Ken to let her and Shepard do the heavy lifting.

Gabby's reaction to Ken's performance puts a bigger smile on Shepard's face. She pushed herself harder than she has since dealing with the former Prime Minster. The goal was to beat everyone and not allow Ken to go down, which they did, but now the Spectre is tired and wants to go home instead of going back to the hotel. Their apartment is across the street and the bed is nicer than the hotel's. Hannah and Dr. Chakwas follow a few meters behind three young asari rushing towards their parents. Kaja stops, stands tall when reaches her parents. "Wow, that was amazing."

A very excited and giddy Gaia adds, "Yea, you beat everyone."

Modin mumbles about having the lowest score and wanting to try again. The three adults are trying without much luck to explain to the younger krogan he isn't ready. Grunt understands and is sympathetic to Mordin's eagerness, but even Grunt knows he's not ready and it will be a few years before he is ready for his Rite of Passage.

"Everyone ready to head to the apartment?" asks Leia after she nods to acknowledge Gabby's silent thank you for the evening.

Hannah doesn't know what to think about her daughter's contests and the competitiveness of her former crew after all this time. The more she thinks about it, the krogan wanting to be the best is in their nature, but she thought Garrus and the others would slow down some. Her daughter looks tired and she's not surprised considering how fast they went through their waves. The black widow is a heavy sniper rifle and Leia slings it around like it's lightweight. "Are we meeting anywhere for breakfast in the morning?"

Liara smiles and nods, "Yes, 0900 at Jax's Diner. It's a few blocks from here and their breakfast is wonderful and filling. Or do you want to meet at 1000 instead?" 

"9000 is fine, Liara," responds Karin. She's happy being around the old crew again, seeing their interaction with each other. Feels like old times. Those were rough times, but the medical doctor wouldn't change a moment of her time in the Alliance. Well maybe not getting taken from her station aboard the Normandy by the Collectors, but things worked out and they go through to fight another day. She turns to Hannah, "I don't know about you, Hannah, but I'm ready for a drink or two at the hotel bar."

"Oh, that does sound good, Karin. We'll see everyone in the morning." Hannah hugs everyone before leaving with Dr. Chakwas.

Shepard, Liara, and their three daughters are the only Normandy crew yet to leave Armax Arena. Leia picks up Liv in her arms and carries her daughter to their apartment. It seems quiet without hearing everyone's kids being loud and excited about their parents performance in the arena. Especially Ken and Gabby's kids. They are a handful and Shepard admires their fortitude when dealing with them. Those four kids are a handful and she suspects Ken was that way when he was growing up.

The celebrations are over, the galaxy goes back to the normal daily grind it had before the weekend started. The Normandy crew go their separate ways once again. For some, it will be the last time they see any one. For many, they'll see each other sooner rather than later. The most said phrase the entire weekend was, "I can't believe it's been twenty years." Or, "Has it really been twenty years?" Then they look at their children and realize, yes, it has been twenty years.

The next reunion is a decade or more away. Many will have grand kids and they'll say the same thing, I can't believe it's been...

Fini

A/N: I'm still not happy with the ending, but I've spent days staring at it unable to come up with something better. I have another story in mind or two. But I will be weeks before anything get published.

I hope you enjoyed the Normandy's reunion.


End file.
